otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malion Vincess
Bio He didn't have much of a childhood as he grew up on Mars, from the age of eight he was withdrawn from school as his parents hit financial hardship, almost going bankrupt several times. He was forced straight into the work force as child labour. He worked many hours in the foundry at New Briswood, a small industrial town on the shores of Glacial sea. Slowly he forgot about what play was, he forgot about how he used to enjoy life. As the years slowly grinded by, like the cogs in a poorly maintained mechanical clock, his mind started wander away from his home, family and work, to what laid beyond the atmosphere of Mars to the stars above. This absent minded thinking also lead to the disfiguring scars that now adorn his youthful visage. One day during his day dreaming of adventure and space, he royally screwed up by allowing water from a hydration pack to splash upon a freshly made and still searing hot metal cross beam. The beam literally exploded, catching the young Malion on the right side of his body as well as causing several fatalities among his fellow workers. He was laid up in the Briswood public hospital, alone by himself, no family came to visit him, none of his apparent friends either, all had disowned him after the accident. His sole company in the ward was a old man, Xtopher Horatio, who treated him like the son he never had. A close bond was made between the two and when the old man was discharged from the almost empty hospital, poor Malion was once more alone in that medical hell hole. Things only got worse for young Malion, a court case was launched against him by the families of the injured and deceased workers, as well as by the company he once worked for. A bed side hearing was made, Malion had to try and represent himself. This was impossible for a man of no education and no understanding of law. The court ruled in favour of Malion's negligence and a hefty payment was ordered to be paid to the families of the deceased. Being almost bankrupt himself didn't help, so that called for all of his wordly possessions being auctioned off by the debtors. Once again Xtopher came to Malion's aid and helped him find the fiances to avoid a hefty prison sentence. Though time and time again the old man would come to visit him as he sat within the halls of the almost empty ward, it was moral raiser for Malion, who had been through so much over his short years. Upon his discharge, the Xtopher gave an invite to his young friend to come and stay with him. Malion did stay with the old man and was raised by him and became part of the kindly old gents family, though his mind still wandered from the house and his adopted father to the realms of timeless space above. Once more the bad news fell upon his ears, the hospital had just launched a legal case against him to seek payment for its service. Once again he lost, though his adopted favour made a compromise with the hospital. He went out in search of a job and found one as a labourer on a construction site. This job became a basis for his skills in the ground vehicle maintence field. He worked long hours to pay off his debts and the kindly old man who adopted him, even though the old man didn't ask to be repaid. As the years drew on, his debt became less and less. He made the last payment just before his twentieth birthday. It was after this time he fell in with an unsavioury crowd. At first he started for doing seemingly harmless crimes, such as extortion and assualt. Though over the next two years his crimes became progessively worse, grevious bodily harm, intimidation, torture, among many other things. In a life changing event in late 3005, he tortured an unnamed man to death, wheather it was sadistic amusement or simply for the money, he's unwilling to talk about it. Malion left Mars in Mid January 3006 on the VRM Artemis and quickly found employment with the Athena Exploration Service. During this point in time he participated with several questionable events, both illegal and legal and a series of factors, both internal and external, forced him to depart services with the company in search of more favourable employment. After an incident on Ungstir, Malion started to associate with the Jackals, first catching a flight to Demaria, to avoid the Kommissars, after a tip off that they were actively enquiring about him. About three weeks later, he approached Swiftfoot Starchaser about becoming an employee of Blackjack Shipping & Salvage. He was offically brought into the company as a Weapons Technical Maintainer in March, 3006. On the 21st of March, 2006 he was granted residency status on Demaria and spends most of his time, when he isn't on the working Jackal, at New Alhira. He is quite often seen in the company of his close friend, a Timonae known as Solace Starchaser, and more recently, a Zangali known as Grunk. After actions that took place in May, the La Terran Government placed a bounty on his head of 35,000 credits for Malion to be brought into custody, alive. It has been rumoured, in some small underworld circles, that after this bounty was levelled towards him, he has taken up a new name and apperance. Most reports of Malion Vincess appear to stop around early July, with some underground circles claiming that he's dead. While others are claiming that he broke away from the Jackals and took up a new apperance and life. Former Employment Briswood Metal Foundry Pty Ltd, Briswood, Mars PDA #**** Martian Cons Ltd, Briswood, Mars PDA #**** Athena Exploration Service Resilience, Ungstir PDA #**** Criminal History Charge: Weapons Smuggling, La Terre, 25 Feb 3006 Warrant: 7 counts of Murder, La Terre. Bounty issued: 15 June 3006. Price: 35,000 Credits Qualifications Fully Qualified Gunsmith, Issued on 31 January 3006, Ungstir Logs Two Jackals The Lone Stand Buckle In What Not To Do On La Terre Girls Do It Better Part 2 The Bottle Cap, The Miner and the Brawl Keep Your Enemies Closer: Aftermath Hurricane Jackal First Steps Shopping nlm style Joining Vincess, Malion category:Jeff Ryan Web